


【翻译】prompts, SPN Sam, Dean, R

by WincestJ2CN, zombie_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_M/pseuds/zombie_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean，仅此两人，一同享受拯救世界后的宁静时刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】prompts, SPN Sam, Dean, R

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [prompts, SPN Sam, Dean, R (or, OMG I have an exam in 12 hours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186783) by [ingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenius/pseuds/ingenius). 



> 授权：原作者Profile开放授权。  
> 译者：僵尸少年MM

 

 烈火之后，一切都变得柔和起来：湛蓝如洗的天空、绿草地，甚至是太阳微微刺眼的眩光，全都带着温柔的意味。

 

他们在一片草地上醒来，像新生儿一样蜷缩在一起。Sam的头搁在Dean的胸口上，手横搭在他腹部裸露的皮肤上。他能听见Dean的心跳，手下感觉到的是属于皮肤的温热，而不是喷溅的鲜血的炙热或者死尸的冰冷。　　

 

“嘿，”Dean说，他的嗓音干涩却难掩兴奋。

 

他们最后还是爬了起来，掸去身上的灰尘和细碎的草屑。Impala停在路边，Dean期待的看了Sam一眼，Sam果断的摇头，从口袋里摸出钥匙，说：“不，我来开车。”

 

“好吧。”Dean做了个鬼脸，轻声嘟囔了一句“bitch”，然而声音消散在了风里。

 

Sam一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手搭在Dean靠背椅上开车，车子仿佛有自我意识般绕开了地上的坑坑洼洼。因而不久之后，Sam便疏于驾驶，仅是出于习惯而把手搭在方向盘上。他放任自己陷进皮椅，享受着Dean靠在他身上，不服帖的头发蹭在他裸露在外的手臂上所带来的一阵酥酥麻麻的痒，和耳边对方熟悉的梦呓。

 

过了几个小时他们才看见生命迹象，牲畜、农场和太阳下晒得发脆的新鲜亚麻，还有关于当地集市的宣传海报。Sam想去看看。他想看Dean吃棉花糖的样子，他会在Dean吃完之后把残留在他手指上的黏糊糊的糖渍都舔干净。Dean则想去炫耀一下他的游戏技巧，承诺着“我会在那儿给你赢一个最大的玩具，Sammy，”但是他没有开口——因为对于很多事情，他们之间已无需语言。

 

在集市上，Sam当着所有人的面舔干净了Dean手指上的糖，这几乎惊掉了他们的下巴，他随后得意地挑了挑嘴角；Dean赢了所有的游戏，当他把一个填充得胖嘟嘟的紫色独角兽塞给Sam的时候，裂开嘴笑得开怀。

 

在集市玩够之后，Sam把Dean拽到Impala上。在公路旁边和月光之下，他舔进Dean的身体里，仅仅是为了听到他哥发出不含一丝痛苦的那种呻吟。他缓缓地温柔地进入Dean的身体却没有动，因为这让他感觉完整：被爱着、活着且充满人性。

 

他们坐在路边的餐馆里，看着太阳从油腻腻的窗户后面升起，他们的膝盖相触，面带微笑，因为这里——

 

——这里就是他们的世界，那个Sam曾被业火灼烧而Dean重生的世界。

 

这是他们的世界。

 

FIN.

 

　　

 

 


End file.
